Vanilla Twilight
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: Title From 'Vanilla Twilight' from Owl City. I really have no idea how exactly to describe the story without a spoiler, so... Just read and find out!


**Here is a one-shot I came up with in my head. The name of the story and the story is from ''Vanilla Twilight'' from Owl city. I love the song so much, and his other songs, so, I do not own the song, all rights go to Owl city and his label. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This is the second night of no sleep. He tries to go to sleep, and he just wakes up, missing her arms around him. He sighs as he just sees her, every time he closes his eyes. He officially gives up on sleep, going to the steps outside their apartment. It's been two months since the accident. Rachel was coming home from rehearsals at a Broadway show, when she got in a cab. Her cab driver looked away for one minute- that's all- and, then it crashed.

The saddest part of the whole thing was they just started their Boyfriend/Girlfriend status. He smiled sadly as he recalled the most happiest memory of his life.

* * *

He was just watching the stars, trying to forget his year-long Crush he had on Rachel. When, She walked out of their apartment, to join him.

''Kurt,'' She sat down beside him, confusion flooding her face. ''Why are you out here?''

He sighed, put on a fake smile and said; ''Nothing.''

''Hey.'' she bumped her shoulder with his, to gain his attention. ''What's bugging you?''

He looked at her and smiled- genuinely smiled at her. ''Fine. I just wanted to watch the shooting stars, that's all.'' He lied perfectly.

She hummed, catching his hand in a friendly way and held it. Sparks flew up and down his arm through his whole body. He wondered if she felt it too. Sure, she shivered, but, it _was _January. And, they just sat there, no talking, nothing. They Just sat there and watched the stars, her hand still clenched onto his. But, then, he heard something he would _never in a million years _thought that Rachel Berry would say.

''Hey, Kurt, look at those stars. They're the brightest stars in the sky, and they have a bright, exciting future ahead. That's me and you. They're so close, and they're probably best friends like us too.'' She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. He had an urge to pinch his arm, to see that if what she just said was real. He turned _Rachel Berry _into a sweet, non-selfish girl. I guess their song is true. She turned him into a better person, and the other way around.

''Do you ever think about 'what if we were in a romantic relationship'?'' She then asked, looking at him from her position.

''No.'' He lied, not too convincing though, because his voice cracked. She looked at him with concern.

''What's wrong?'' She asked, ''I understand that question might have been too forward, but, I thought we tell each other everything-'' He interrupted her by putting his hand on her mouth, Silencing her.

''No, Rachel. It's just, I _have sometimes_ thought of _that._'' Her eyes soften, and, he thought he felt a smile underneath his hand. He removed his hand, now seeing a full, sweet smile she is wearing.

''Why are you smiling like that?'' He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

''Well, you didn't think I said, 'You make me want to be your boyfriend,' for no reason, did you?'' She asked, coyly. ''I've had a crush on you since, I don't know, 3rd grade?''

He looked at her, in shock. ''Huh?'' he said, dumbfounded.

She smiled, innocently back at him, but soon the smile disappeared. ''Oh, crap. Did I just make it awkward between us?'' She said, guilt and embarrassment shading her features.

''No, no, no, of course not. I-'' He took a deep breath. ''Do you still have those feelings for me?'' He asked her, biting his lip nervously. She didn't say anything, so when he looked at her, she nodded, a little.

''Yes.'' She said, quietly. ''You're pretty difficult to get over, you know?'' She said, whispering.

''Well, you're not really alone by that feeling. I kindofhaveacrushonyou.'' Kurt said, a little too fast. His heart was beating really fast, the last time it beat that fast was when he had a crush on Blaine. It scared him.

''What?'' She asked, trying to understand what he just said. ''You have a crush on me?'' Rachel asked again, heart beating fast as well.

It was his turn to nod his head slowly. She just kissed him, but he didn't pull away though. He responded. It was everything he wanted it to be.

* * *

As he watched the morning come, he missed the feeling of whispering quietly to her, making her smile that beautiful smile. _The silence isn't so bad, it's very peaceful for New York. _He thought as he looked down at his empty hands. Her tiny hands fit perfectly in his, they were truly Soul-mates. He just sat there, all night, thinking of her, He remembers when she once said, ''_I know you're lonely, but you're not alone.''  
_He smiled sadly again, still hearing her voice saying that very quote.

He wishes that he could go back in time, and whisper in her ear one more time, do something even more romantic, to make her smile. He'd do anything to see her smile again. When It is officially morning he just goes back inside, trying to catch up on sleep.

''_Darling, I wish you were here.'' _


End file.
